Along with the rapid development of multimedia technologies, user demands for processing pictures have also increased. Picture processing includes picture clipping, picture color change, picture synthesis, etc. Picture synthesis refers to presenting multiple pictures to be combined in a background wall to obtain a combined picture, and thus achieving a goal of presenting the multiple pictures to be combined in a single combined picture. An existing picture synthesis method is described in detail herein.
According to an existing picture synthesis method, at least two pictures to be combined are obtained. Each picture to be combined is proportionally compressed in size according to a size of a background wall. Each reduced-size picture to be combined is pasted in the background wall at a specific location to obtain a combined picture, thus completing a combination of multiple pictures. This method only performs simple proportional compression and pasting for each picture to be combined, without considering a visual center of a combined picture. The combined picture obtained thereby has a very poor visual effect, and seriously affects the experience of a user.